Beauty from within
by NO19712005
Summary: Daryl and Merle work and live with the Greene family after Herschel welcomed them into his loving family. Carol is a cousin that Daryl has heard the Greene's talk about he has no respect for her staying with Ed, in the same, violent relationship, his Ma did. What will happen when, Carol final overcomes her fears and escapes to the Greene farm.
1. Chapter 1

A cool breeze lifted the hairs on his neck, the sweat dripping down his arms as he worked, lifting his head, he blew his bangs from his face. It sure was hot, and not even midday. Placing his arm on the bonnet of the car he was working on, he glanced around the yard. The cattle grazing in the far field, the horses neighing in the open paddock to the left. Slipping his right hand into his pocket he pulled out his cigarettes, lighting one, he gazed towards the house, hearing the sound of feet coming down the steps. The house was bright with the sun behind it, causing Daryl to shade his eyes from the brightness. He recognised the petite figure coming towards him, a cool glass of home-made lemonade in her hand, just what his parched throat required.

"Hi there darlin, ya looking pretty today sweetheart" Beth smiled up at him, he always paid her compliments, ever since she knew him,even after they split.

"Thanks Daryl, brought you some of Maggie's Lemonade know how much you love it. Daddy said to leave the cars it's getting too hot for anyone to work out here" Daryl gulped the refreshing drink down, glancing at Beth in her shorts and sleeveless top. She was beautiful, stunning in fact, and he hoped one day she would meet someone special. Someone who deserved the love she gave out. He had first hand experience of that kindness, they had tried their hand at more than friendship, but with the age difference both agreed it just never felt right, after all he thought of her more as a sister. Both thought that their friendship was worth saving more, didn't mean he wouldn't do anything he could for her.

"Ya both lifesavers but I tell ya that each damn day sweetheart. So tell me who's this new man who has stolen my girl's heart?" Beth blushed, he could always make her feel good, she hoped he found that one person who could break through some of the barriers he still had up. He denied there were any but she knew, their whole family know. Their daddy Herschel Greene, welcomed Daryl into his loving family, six years ago, yet still Daryl found it hard to let anyone truly in.

"Now Daryl you know a girl has to have her secrets" her smile lighting her face when he laughed out loud, wiping the juice from his lips.

"Most girls yeh not you darlin, ya tell me everything so come on who is he?" Beth looked down at her feet, then back into his blue eyes, she could never keep a secret from him.

"You know Carl"

"Carl Grimes Ricks Kid!" Beth giggled, at him. He was like an overprotected brother and she was so glad they were close enough for her to confide in him, about everything.

"He is not a kid Daryl, he is a few years younger"

"Hell honey any damn younger and ya be changing his diaper" Beth slapped in on his shoulder

"Behave Daryl, he's friendly, charming and I like him." Daryl raised his eyebrow as if he didn't believe her

"And what does ya daddy say sweetheart?, ya went from old to younger now" Moving closer she let her finger trail down his arm

" Daryl, as much as I love you, There is no need to make me sound cheap" grabbing the glass she turned towards the house

" Beth honey ya know I was just teasing ya, I'm sorry darlin, Come on tell me more about Carl" he sent a small Dixon smirk her way.

Seeing the honesty in his eyes, she moved him towards the house to the porch, relaxing in one of the rocking chairs hidden in the shadow of the over hang, Picking at an invisible piece of lint on her shorts she scuffed her foot back and forth.

"He's two years younger and we are both in the same group at the church We have always been friends, but well, after you and I went out together once or twice, I realised I had feelings for him. Kind of want to take it slow, he's taking me out tomorrow night to the movies" Daryl nodded, kinda hurt a little that she was thinking of another man or should he say boy when he took her out on those two dates, but that was just his stupid ego talking. He really was happy for her, but if that Grimes kid hurt her in any way he would put an arrow through his ass.

"Daryl I know that look stop being an over protective brother. Daddy is fine with it, he likes Carl so does Maggie."

"Am happy for ya sweetheart, so why's he not taking ya out tonight, ain't Saturday nights date nights for you lot?" Beth almost squealed causing him to flinch at the noise

"Nooo, I can't tonight, Carol is coming to stay" her whole face lit up as she mentioned the woman's name

"Carol, ain't she ya cousin the one who's married to the boxer?" Beth giggled at his words, taping his shoulder

"Ed isn't a boxer silly, He's a business man in the city"

"Oh thought with the way he used her as a punch bag he was training t' be one" he sneered the words, he hated men who hit women, hated women more who stayed in the situation.

"Daryl that's awful to say, Carol has finally escaped him, Daddy is helping her, she's coming to live here and I cannot wait. She's wonderful, so kind, so strong and..."

"If she was so damn strong she would have left" how could Beth think she was strong, god the woman got to be one, weak little mouse. He had never met her and already she disgusted him, his ma never got out from his pa when she had the chance. He ended up beating her to death in front of his two young sons.

"Daryl Dixon you of all people should know how hard it is for a woman to escape an abusive relationship. Ed tormented her for years, physically and emotionally. She got to the staged she believed everything he said, how worthless she was, useless and I will not even say the words he has called her. Daddy says they are not words a woman should know. You saw this with your Pa Daryl, you saw it all. DON'T LET ME EVER HEAR YOU DISRESPECTED HER, OR YOU CAN FIND ANOTHER BEST FRIEND" with that she stood up, without another glance in his direction, she headed into the coolness of the house.

Leaving Daryl disgusted with himself, he'd been badly abused himself, how could he lash out like that and to Beth of all people. Yet he did think he was correct in some sense, he had heard the Greene's talk about Carol over the last few years. How she met Ed when she was a sales executive, how she married him, then all changed. She went from a strong independent women, to the mouse scared of her own shadow. Daryl firmly believed she could have escaped sooner. Herschel had opened his house and heart to her just waiting for the day she choose to leave. Looks like the time had come and he hated the woman already, little Beth had shouted at him and that was a first in their six or so years of knowing each other, he didn't like it one bit. Lighting another cigarette he sat in the shade watching the day go by, wondering how he could apologise to Beth, he didn't want to lose her friendship. The Greene's were the closest thing to a family the Dixon boys had and Merle would beat his ass if he upset any of them. Stubbing the cigarette out he threw it in one of the various cans on the porch, which Herschel had put out especially for the brothers. Opening the door he swallowed his pride time to suck up to his friend. Who knows maybe the mouse, wouldn't be the old washed up person he imagined, yeh and pigs fly. Today was turning out to be one of those you wish you could start again and it was still not yet midday.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth stormed into the kitchen slamming the empty glass she had taken from Daryl only moments before. Blinking hard, trying to stop the unshed tears from falling. How could he say such cruel, hurtful things about Carol?. Beth wanted to scream at him, hit him, but she knew how damaged he was. The younger Greene, could never hurt anyone, human or animal, it just was not in her nature. Picking the glass up, she threw it in the sink,watching as it smashed into a million little pieces.

"Hey, hey now come on darlin, I didn't mean to..." Beth turned to the culprit of her anger, eyes flashing she raised her finger at him.

"You Daryl Dixon are evil to the core, how could you?... I mean you have..." she felt her anger rise, this was so unlike her, stamping her foot hard on the floor, her hands clenched tight at her sides.

"Come on Beth..." Daryl had never seen her this pissed before in all his years of knowing her, he knew he'd screwed up big time, his mouth opening before his head engaged.

"DON'T YOU COME ON BETH ME DARYL DIXON. I AM SO MAD AT YOU!" Beth made a move to pass him, Daryl reaching out to her. Neither expecting she would react by hitting him across the face. Daryl quickly let go, hurt and stunned that his best friend had hit out at him. Beth eyes went wide, her hand over her mouth, she could see the redness starting to get darker, what had she done?.

"Daryl, oh no, I'm so sor..." his eyes flashed a bright blue, then to a dark navy, his temper was up.

"Forget it Beth, sorry I said what I did" she reached to him her fingers wanting to touch his face, he flinched, pulling away completely. He nodded at her, then walked towards the stairs.

"Daryl, I never meant..." Beth felt disgusted with herself, she knew what he had been through as a kid, even when he was growing into adulthood, she knew how his parents and others had used his body as a punch bag, he had known little kindness until he had met the Greene's, and now she was one of those people who hurt him.

"I SAID LEAVE IT! " his head low, hair covering his face, he headed up to the attic, his own personal space, trying his best to process what had just happened in the kitchen. His best friend, the one person who knew most things about him, who he never thought would ever hurt him, did the one thing he prayed she wouldn't she hit him. He knew it had been his fault, he had spoken out of turn, yet it hurt. He felt like that little boy cowering in the corner, as his daddy came towards him with the belt in his hand. Relief washed over him as he reached the door to the attic, entering, he shut the door and locked it, sliding down the wood, till his ass hit the floor, rubbing his eyes with closed fists he tried to stop the tears, having been taught from a young age, crying only brought more pain. Running his fingers through his hair, head swimming with memories, of hands reaching to hurt him, never to comfort, the pain they inflicted as they told him how useless he was, a worthless piece of redneck trash that would amount to nothing.

The soft knock on the closed-door penetrated his thoughts, he moved from it afraid that they could see his breakdown.

"Daryl" Beth spoke softly her hand knocking against the door, tears in her eyes, she knew he would not answer, wouldn't stop her from trying. Her hands flattened on the door, her fingernails ghosting down the wooden door, feeling the groves.

"I'm so sorry Daryl, I never meant to hurt you. I know you can hear me baby, please open the door. Let me..."

"Ya ok there sugar?" Beth lifted her redden eyes to Merle, if anyone could get through to the younger Dixon it would be him.

"I..." Merle looked at her, seeing the tears falling, if she was standing outside their room, and the door locked, then he knew something bad had happened between his lil brother and sis, as he liked to call her

"What happened sweetheart tell me?" he opened his arms to her, letting her cry herself out as his hands roughly stroked her hair. It still felt strange comforting any of the Greene's girls, yet over the years he had accepted, none of this wonderful family, were out to hurt him or his brother

"I... I oh god Merle I hit him" Now that was something he had never thought he would hear from this little girls lips.

"Guess the boy said or did something he shouldn't 'ave done Beth. No way would you hurt my brother unless he deserved it. Did he?" Beth bit her lip her shoulders slumping, she was too upset.

"He said someth... bbbad about Carolll and I..." Merle could see where this was leading, he had only just been speaking with Herschel about Carol and her daughter Sophia, coming to live at the farm. Herschel had both him and Glenn, Maggie's boyfriend of almost 3 years, repainting the large bedroom at the far end of the hall. That was where both Carol and Sophia would stay, with the en suite bathroom, it seemed the best solution. Herschel explained to Merle how scared and nervous both the Peletier girls were, Sophia had witnessed most of the attacks by Ed on her mummy, at only 10 years old, the older man spoke of his fears to Merle, worried how this would affect the child later in life.

Merle knew how he felt, he lived most of his adult live worrying about his lil brother, who'd been abused, from an early age, and now right this moment showed all, how he was still suffering.

* * *

><p>It had been a hot morning, and not even midday, Carol heaved the large suitcases into the small compact car, which Ed allowed her to have, only to make it look good to their friends and his work colleagues. To Ed Peletier, imagine was everything, after all being the best in the business you had to have a face you showed the public. If only people knew the truth, how he beat his defenseless wife daily, how he put the fear of god into his 10-year-old daughter. He loved the power over them both, Carol realised this almost a year into their 11 year marriage, when she was still doing well at work, proud of who she was. Glancing in the hall mirror, as she shut the door, attempting to keep the humid air from the coolness of the large hall. How had she come to this, her hair now silver and cropped. Her body skinny, covered in bruises that she kept hidden under baggy clothes. Sophia came in sight her small body shaking from the anger that her daddy had thrown her way this morning, all because she asked to go to a friend's house from school. Carol had managed to stop Ed, by a hair's breath, from the beating he was about to rain down on the little girl's shoulders. It was the last straw for Carol, she should have left years ago, where was the strong, powerful woman she was known as?. Who was this old haggard mouse in the mirror, feeling small skinny arms warp around her waist, Carol held her daughter close.<p>

"Is this real mummy? Are we finally escaping?" the hope in Sophia's voice came through loud and clear. Carol kissed her dirty blonde hair, and looked at them both in the mirror. They looked like orphans, skinny underfed, and baggy clothes. Ed ate like a king, yet Carol and Sophia were like slaves. No friends, neighbours not close enough to hear the screams, isolation played a large part in their lives. Carol had one moment of clarity and phoned her cousin Beth, who she loved like a daughter, after a long conversation with Beth and her daddy, Herschel, arrangements made within the hour to collect the two women, and bring them into the protective arms of the Greene family, shaking her head from her thoughts Carol hugged Sophia tighter

"Yes sweetie, go check you have everything you need, we will never darken this prison again." Carol smiled, her first genuine one in almost 11 years, as Sophia bounced up the stairs to her meager room. Carol knew there wasn't much up there that Sophia would want or need, she would be having new things once she got to the Greene's. Moving into the small cupboard under the stairs she dropped to her knees, her fingers reaching under the small shelf at the bottom. Smiling to herself as she felt the coldness of the tin box, pulling it out, she slowly opened it. Inside was all her savings from her highly paid job she'd been forced to leave by her abusive husband.

If only he knew how she had buried it away, when she learnt what he was like. Just before Sophia was born she had emptied all her savings, ensuring Ed knew nothing about it. They would have a good start in life once they got to Herschel's. Not hearing the door open, she counted the money surprised how much was there

"What have you there honey?" her head jerked up, almost hitting it on the shelf, as the soft words, of her closest friend, and partner in crime, questioned her.

"Rick Grimes you scared me." Moving out of the darkness, she showed him the silver box

"I've saved this for years, for when we escaped, we are doing it Rick, we are finally getting out of this prison" Rick pulled her tight to him, his lips kissing her forehead, he had been in the background for years, doing the best he could to persuade, his good friend to get away from Ed. He had never believed any of the excuses the man had used when Carol visited the hospitals curtsy of Peletier's fist. As a police officer, both himself and Shane, another good friend of Carol's , felt frustration, over the years as they could not put the bastard away, without Carol giving evidence it was impossible.

"I know sweetie, both Shane and I are escorting you in the four by four to the border, then Herschel and the Dixon brothers will meet you later. Lori has made you up a basket of food, and you are to both eat it. Oh honey we are going to miss you so much" he felt Carol shake in his arms, the relief clear on her face.

"It's taken me so long Rick to leave, I'm so scared. What if?" Rick silenced her, with his finger on her lips, grimacing at the tears rolling down her face

"Don't you dare shed anymore tears on that man honey. You will be safe, we will never allow anyone to hurt you anymore. The Dixon boys are good men and they will protect you. Hey it won't be long before. Lori, Carl and I will be out there, you know both Shane and I have asked for transfers to the force in Georgia we will be close at hand. New start for us all"

"I hope so Rick we all deserve a break from this awful place. Thank you so much for sticking by both Sophia and myself, you Shane, Lori have been wonderful and I am so pleased you are moving with us. I can finally be the person I was once , years ago." Rick smiled down at her, hoping this was the last she would ever see Ed again, yet knowing somewhere down the line the man would appear and all hell would rain down on them. For now they would get the two women to the meeting area both Herschel and himself had agreed too. Yes for now things were looking up for them all.


	3. Chapter 3

"Boy ya need to open this door. Allowing those memories take over will bring ya down. Come on lil bro Beth needs to see her friend. She's making a damn snot rag outta me shirt, and a puddle on the floor" Merle would try anything to get the younger Dixon to open the door, he wanted this sorting before Carol and Sophia arrived later. Now was not the time for his brother to have a breakdown, yet it looked like his prayers were not being answered today.

Daryl shut down unable to hear anything going on outside the door, he was no longer able to continue living the lie he was, pushing his fists harder in his eyes, willing himself not cry, crying brought punishment. Crying was for pussy's and he was a Dixon no damn wimp. He couldn't let them in, Merle for sure would beat his ass, it's what his Pa would have Merle do, if he was there, that and more.

"Daryllll, please I... didd" The door flung open, as Daryl stormed out, if he didn't get out he would say something he would regret, do something he would regret. Hurt her more than she had hurt him. Making himself as small as possible, shrinking from her outstretched hands, he ran down the stairs and out of the door.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" his legs took him to the one place he felt safe, secure and contented. Sinking down on to his knees he let the unshed tears fall, for the little boy who lost his childhood, lost his ma to the hands of her abusive husband, and the pain he carried through into adulthood. Who would ever want a abused no good hick, all the work that the both Herschel and Merle had put into building Daryl up, crumbled all thanks to the memories of his past.

Merle approached silently, seeing his brother breaking apart, watching as the grown man sobbed, his fingers crawling through the earth, as if he was trying to dig himself a hole in which he could just disappear into. Allowing the younger man some peace, Merle headed back to the farm, to an upset Beth.

"Sugar, ya need to just let him come to terms with..."

"Merle I can't he's hurting so bad, and I can't let him be alone" Beth rushed towards the woods, her steps stopping when strong arms pulled her back.

"He won't want ya to see him like that, please for me, for Daryl let him be" How it hurt him to say those words to Beth when all she wanted to do was be there for his brother. Yet even he would not approach the broken man, his brother need to break before he could be fixed and the time had finally come for the barriers to break and the gates to be open. Merle had no idea how bad the after effects would be, he knew that the Greene's and himself would be there when Daryl was ready to come back.

* * *

><p>Carol held Rick close, hugging him as she thanked both him and Shane for getting her to the meeting place. They had followed her little car to the outskirts of town, on high alert for any signs of Ed. Dale, who was well known within the town, monitored Ed's activities as they set about moving Carol and Sophia to a safer place. An old battered truck came down the uneven dirt track, spraying dust in its wake as it approached. The air was dry with the heat, and Carol knew Sophia was tired and drained from the nervousness and constant fear of being caught before they reached the meeting place. Shane shaded his eyes as the vehicle came closer, then a smile came across his face when he saw Herschel Greene driving and Merle Dixon passenger.<p>

"Carol, honey looks like you're Uncle is here, We did it sweetie, time for you and Sophia to make a new life" Carol turned to him, tears now falling down her face, as she saw her Uncle jump from the truck before he had even pulled to a stop. Dust scattering around them as the brakes squealed, letting go of Rick, she ran to the safety of Herschel's open arms.

"We did it Herschel, You finally got us out, thank you so much" Herschel held his precious niece tight in his arms, smelling her hair, not quiet believing she was finally ready to move on from the disastrous mess of her marriage. He looked up when he heard the soft closing of a car door, moving Carol gently to his side he bent down to sweep the 10 year old, Sophia, up in his arms.

"Sophia darling it is so good to hold you again, it feels years since I have held you, It is so good to have you both safe" Turning to Rick and Shane he reached out his hand as he held a smiling Sophia in his arms.

"I cannot than you gentleman enough for bringing my girls to me" as he continued speaking, Merle exited the truck, Herschel turned knowing he had no need to introduce the man to the police officers. However he turned with Carol to the older Dixon

"Carol , Sophia. I would like you to both meet Merle Dixon, this man will protect you both with his life" he felt Sophia curl tighter to him, as Carol shrunk back wondering if the man would hurt them, even though Beth had told her all about the brother's over the years.

Merle expecting the reaction from the females, stopped in his steps, lifting his face he looked first into Carol's eyes, a smile across his face

"I ain't gonna hurt ya sweetie, had a ma that was in the same place you two are now. Glad ya finally got those balls to walk away. Ain't going to allow anything to happen to you or little one." Carol listened to his words, whilst watching his eyes, stepping slowly forward she put her hand out.

"I believe you Merle and it is good to meet you. Did your Ma get out?" Merle ducked his head

"No mam, she didn't she chose to stay with the bastard, pardon ma language, I shouldn't say that in front of ya little one"

"It's ok Merle, please go on" Carol was curious about this tall man, who if she had seen any other time she would have ran a mile in the opposite direction. Yet for some reason she trusted him, he had made her feel safe.

"He beat her to death in front of me and ma lil brother"

"I am so sorry to hear that, Beth said you and your brother, Daryl ,were meant to be meeting me. Where is he?" Merle shocked at her questions didn't think twice to reply

"Ya meet him later, he.. well..." He found it so hard to speak, yet knew this woman would not judge either of them. Grateful though when Herschel took over the conversation

"Honey what Merle is trying to say is Daryl is coming to terms with what has happened in his childhood through to" stopping he took a breath, thinking how easily it could be Sophia they were talking about one day further down the line.

" well through to almost adulthood. He still suffers Carol, today was a bad day, this is why I wanted you both out sooner. I don't want Sophia to suffer like the Dixon boys did. Just want you away from Ed and safe at our farm. Beth and Maggie cannot wait to see you" Carol half smiled at Merle, as he nodded at her, she felt more grateful than ever that she had excepted Herschel help, hopefully Sophia would not suffer like she could sense both Merle and Daryl had and still were.

"I am so grateful Herschel, we both are, I cannot wait to see Beth, Maggie, and settle in our room. She has told me so much about your brother Merle I believe they are very close" smiling with a knowing look.

"Sugar Beth and Daryl are, well lets just say she hit out at him and ..."

"No, never would Beth hurt him, she loves that man, she has told me. ho.." she saw the confusion in Merle's eyes, then looked at her Uncle.

"I guess I must have got it wrong. What happened?" she knew she was being nosey now, yet she needed to work it out in her head, Beth had seemed so happy on the phone when she was seeing Daryl, she had not mentioned they had split, she was hoping for a marriage. Had he hurt her feelings and she hit out, never had she known Beth to hurt anyone it was not in her nature. She was kind, loving and the best person she knew. What had Daryl Dixon done to her cousin?

"You have no need to worry about Beth, sweetheart, we need to get you over to the farm, before Ed heads home. We only have a limited time slot, and I know both Rick and Shane have to be seen doing their jobs to ensure nothing comes back on them" Carol nodded, she would leave it for now, she would be finding out the truth then god help this Daryl Dixon if he had hurt her little Beth.


	4. Chapter 4

The heat getting worse as they headed down the dusty road towards the farm. Carol glanced at Sophia a soft smile crossing her face, she knew her daughter felt uncomfortable in the small car, yet not once had she complained as they left the outskirts of the city, she had only known.

"You ok sweetie?" Sophia opened the window further, allowing what little breeze, caused by the movement of the car, cool her sweaty skin.

"Yes mama" Carol reached for her hand squeezing it, waiting for the question her daughter constantly asked over the last few hours

"He won't find us will he?" Carol's stomach churned, her thoughts going to Daryl, then back to Sophia. She sent a silent prayer up hoping this fear would eventually leave Sophia, she did not wish her to suffer any more and certainly not like the younger Dixon still was.

"Ya Uncle got me and my bro to look after ya sugar. Ain't no way ya excuse of a Pa is getting anywhere near ya. I promise ya that both ya" Merle had been silently listening to the young girl, in the back of their small car, hearing her fears, her anguish that her daddy would find them. Not on this Dixon's watch and certainly not on Daryl's either, Merle had a feeling deep down that this small woman and child would bring his younger brother back to them all.

Carol had been speaking to Merle over the course of their journey to her Uncle's farm, allowing him to ask questions, without stepping over boundaries. For some reason he felt protective of the small mousey woman, like an older brother, proud that she had believed in herself to get them away from a situation that could only get worse, ended probably in death for either or even both of them.

"You keep saying that Mr Dixon, but my daddy he knows people" shifting his large body around he sat further up leaning towards Sophia.

"And ya Uncle knows people. I know it will take ya time honey to know ya safe, both ya and ya ma. I understand that more than ya know. When ya Uncle took Daryl and I in after the sh... stuff we saw."

* * *

><p>Daryl's body was cold and numb even though the heat of the day burnt through the trees. He had no idea how long he knelt there in the one place. His fingers bloody from dragging them through the dirt and rubble of the forest floor. Lifting his head slowly the sweat pouring down his head, beads running down his chest, unnoticed, he looked up towards the bright sun. Lifting a heavy arm to shield his eyes, he felt drained emotionally and physically. His body raw with what he had subjected it too, his skin burning from the sun. Mouth dry as the dessert, he attempted to lick his cracked lips, hell he was damn lucky he came too, any longer and heat stroke would have set in, if it had not already. Pushing himself to his knees, his aching body refusing to cooperate,frustrated at himself for staying out as long as he had. Calling himself all the names he could, and a few his Pa made up, he finally got up on shaky knees. Looking at his hands, Daryl saw the damage he had inflicted, the skin rubbed raw, bleeding in places. The pain now slowly coming through to his brain, almost screaming he forced his shaky legs to move, he felt like he was moving in mud clinging to him pulling him down. No more, he was no longer going to allow the past to pull him down, he had shed the last of his tears for the little boy he was. Now the time had come to be the man that Herschel and Merle had convinced him he was. A few small steps took him to the small shady tree, not far from the babbling stream, that he and Beth sat near only a few days back, laughing. The noise of the water sounded like heaven if that is what you could call it. Cool water was just what his aching body required. Stumbling to the small stream he sank to his knees, cupping his hands to bring the sweet nectar to his parched lips. Gasping with joy as the liquid ran down his dry throat, and heated skin as he splashed himself with the cold water, surprised his skin did not hiss from the contact.<p>

He had to sort it out with Beth, rubbing his cheek where she had slapped him earlier he headed towards the farm his legs and body now stronger, Daryl, slipped inside, hoping she was home. Edging around the corner of the hall leading to the kitchen his eyes glanced up to the clock, shit how long had he been out there?. Damn he should have been out with Merle picking that stupid cousin of Beth's up, he hated her even more now, after all it was her fault that Beth had hit out at him. Her fault the memories had come rushing back in! it was all her damn fault hating Carol for it. It was a good thing he had not driven to pick her up he would have told her exactly what he thought of her, how pathetic she was staying with an abusive bastard, most importantly how she was already ruining the friendship Beth and he had. In turn it would make a him her enemy and for once in his life he didn't care, she would have all she deserved coming to her.

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun beat down on the two vehicles that trudged down the gravel roadway leading through the cattle gate to the yard enclosed within the walls of the farm house and surrounding barns. Herschel had surrounded his family with protection from the outside world, with enclosed walls and locked gates. His pride and joy was his farm and he would protect it and his family with all he had. Ed was not the only dangerous person that the Greene family had come across in their lives, in fact to Herschel Greene, Ed was a small ant in a big field, compared to the men he had dealt with over the years. So safety was a priority to him, yet still allowing them freedom of the fields and outstretched lands as far as the eye could see.<p>

As Carol guided her car over the grid, she felt her fear slowly evaporating from her veins, the warmth of safety cascaded over her skin. Looking up at the beautiful walls, covered with hanging flowers, beautiful baskets and climbing roses, the place looked like heaven. She had forgotten how at home she always felt when she came to see them. Pulling the car to a stop outside the large double doors of the farms entrance, she smiled again, she was home, they were safe. Merle climbed from the car tapping Carol on the shoulder telling her he was off to find his brother, and he would see her later. Nodding she thanked him for being there on the journey, as he walked off, she turned to see Sophia curled up in a small ball holding on to the teddy she had been given years ago from Beth.

"Sophia honey time to wake up" Nudging the small girl gently not willing to scare her, she waited patiently whilst Sophia woke up.

"Wow mummy is this? Are we, Is that a stable?" Carol's laughter filled the air, it was wonderful to see her daughter so happy, so excited

"All in good time Sophia, but yes sweetie that's the stables and I am sure Beth will love to take you riding, and there's the old creek down through the small clump of trees, mummy use to swim there, oh Sophia we are safe now darling" Hearing the creek of the steps leading up to the house, Carol reached for the handle of her car door, stepping out glad to stretch her legs, she glanced up to see a large figure hidden within the shadows of the porch, the sun behind making it to difficult for her to see who it was. Shielding her eyes, helping Sophia from the car, she cradled her daughter to her.

Watching as Herschel walked up the steps towards the looming figure.

"Carol honey come on up sweetie want you to met Daryl, Merle's brother" both Carol and Daryl stood to attention, so this was the stupid bitch that all the fuss was about he thought as he looked down at her, his eyes still hidden from view.

Carol's body stiffened, knowing he was watching her from the darkness of the porch, so this was the bastard that had hurt her Beth.


	5. Chapter 5

Carol felt the anger coming from deep within her, she wanted to hit out at this self centred man. Clenching her hands by her sides it took all her will power and more not to rush at him, then she thought of what he had been through as a child, how he had suffered and still was. Shaking her head she took a deep breath in, no he had hurt Beth and for that he would suffer, not today but soon.

"Herschel" the deep voice spoke, sending a shiver down Carol's spine, straining to see what he looked like yet frustrated as the shadows still enclosed him. Daryl nodded his welcome to the older man, his eyes not yet on the woman standing in the sun, he moved a little further into the light. Casting his blue eyes over the small mouse that stood with the little girl clinging to her side, it was disgusting to see. Sneering almost growling he moved further towards the steps leading to the outside and the warmth of the early afternoon sun.

"Ya seen Beth?" Daryl turned to Herschel wishing he could just get the hell away from the woman, as he looked at Herschel his eyes kept sneaking over to her, his body reacting in a way it had never with any woman, what the hell was going on, no surely not, not her!. His face reddening as he felt the reaction within his body, telling his dick to calm the fuck down he placed his back to her.

"No son, you OK now?" Herschel ignorant of the situation placed his hand on Daryl's shoulder, letting the younger man know he was there when he was ready to talk.

"Yea just need to speak to Beth" he nodded, not flinching from the older man's touch which was getting easier in time.

"And why do you want to see Beth. You want to hurt her again?" Carol was so proud of herself for keeping quiet, now shocked when the words came out.

"What ya say Bitch?" Daryl was down the steps within seconds straight in her face, his lips pulled back as he snarled the words at her.

"Daryl !" Herschel shocked at the man's actions, walking towards them, seeing Sophia crouch behind Carol in fear

"Oh as if your actions will scare me. Your brother told me all about you Daryl Dixon and you upset my Beth now calm the hell down you are scaring my daughter" Carol finally looked at the man, he was all anger and piss, but boy was he handsome from his shaggy hair that covered most of his eyes, which she noticed were a blue, to the strong cheek bones, and his scruff, she d aren't let her eyes venture any lower, but she was damn sure he had muscles upon muscles and she so wanted to push him some more. Wow if he was like this when angry what was he like when... Putting a stop to her thoughts as she heard his swift intake of breath. She met his eyes seeing the raw desire in his, so she was not the only one effected.

"Ya listen to me woman, ain't non of ya damn business ya spent more time making sure ya kid was safe from ya abusive husband then …." the words were slapped from his mouth, his hand coming up towards her. Carol bent down in fear, what had she done.

"Daryl! Calm the fuck down bro" Merle having looked in the barn hearing the raised voices rushed back to see the last few seconds. Grabbing Daryl's arm he held tight mumbling words to the younger man.

"Merle take him for a run we need some supplies from town please" Herschel kept his voice calm, not wishing to escalate the anger in Daryl any more

Lifting her head Carol looked up seeing the anger slowly retreat from the man, deep down she knew he would never have hit her. It was just a reaction to being hit, a reflex to all he had learned whilst growing up. Reaching out she touched the red mark on his cheek, the smooth skin soft under her touch, what she would give to kiss it better, to feel that anger aimed at her in bed. What was wrong with her, she was getting turned on by violence, no this was so wrong, her eyes never moved from his, as his registered the changes in her body.

Daryl may be slow on some things, when it came to woman, but seeing the desire creeping into her eyes, had him aching. Wrestling his arm from Merle, he lifted her face to his.

"Sorry" was all he said, as she continued to touch his face. Her fingers so soft, he wanted them on his body, running down his scars. Her lips kissing them better, he knew she could see how he felt, his eyes always showed the truth.

"I'm sorry, I've never and would..." he stopped her shaking his head, both had been itching for a fight, and even though not settle he would leave it for now.

"Carol come on sweetie " looking up at Herschel she had not even noticed Sophia had slipped past and was standing next to him on the porch, moving away she went towards the house , a hand on her arm stopped her. Lips moved to her ear, the breath from them causing goosebumps along her skin, she already knew who it was. Her body on high alert around the younger Dixon

"If ya as passionate as that in bed darlin' I can't wait" with that he walked off, listening to the nagging Merle lashed out, casting a glance over his shoulder he watched her walk into the house, head held high, a smirk on his lips when she too glanced over hers. He was having her, one way or another that woman would be under him. None had peaked his interest so fast and quick as she had and he knew she felt the same way. She would be fire and passion in bed, and he was going to be the one to coax it out of her. That husband of hers had beaten it down, it was time for Daryl Dixon to bring it out, his body actually shivered as he climb in the truck. His eyes closing as Merle carried on with his rant, Daryl could almost feel her nails racking down his back already.

"Ya listening to me boy, that was just bang outta order, so ya pissed at Beth, Ya leave Carol alone she's had it bad Daryl her and that little one, they need our protection not ya anger!" Merle was still reeling from the way Carol had hit his brother. Or more so the reaction his brother had done, never did he think the boy would hurt her. From where he was standing he was damn sure Daryl was reaching out to pull her to him to kiss her hard. He had felt the tension in his brothers body, the younger Dixon had met his match. For the first time in Daryl's life he had met someone he ached to have, who for some reason wanted him too.

"Yeah Merle I heard ya" Daryl smirked as he thoughts went x-rated of the things he was going to do...

"AND GET HER OUTTA YA HEAD" Slamming his hand on the door, Daryl threw him a look, Merle always had to spoil it for him.

* * *

><p>"Carol!" entering the house her thoughts still on Daryl, her body aching with a need she had never felt in her life . Men and sex frightened her, yet the feelings Daryl brought up made her wish she was more beautiful, stunning, like the wonderful woman who threw herself in her arms<p>

"Oh Beth honey it's s good to see you" Hugging the younger woman in a tight embrace she felt like she was finally home. Glancing up she saw Herschel watching she knew he would eventually have questions about what had gone on between her and Dixon, but for now he would leave it, nodding at her, guiding Sophia into the kitchen for some food and a cool left the two women to chat happy that they had each other.

"I am so glad you escaped Carol, Sophia has grown so much, yet you both have that scared look. You will be protected here Merle and Daryl will make sure, as well as Daddy , Maggie and I, Oh you will love it here" as Beth continued, yet Carol saw the way she flinched slightly at the mention of Daryl's name.

"Beth honey, take a breath, now tell me what on earth has gone on between you and Daryl. You were so happy. I thought wedding..." Beth shoke her head

"No...oh god no... we tried Carol I really tried with him, god I love that man so much, and all he wants to be is friends. I am not sure if I can accept it" the tears now falling down her cheeks. Her hurt so clear in her face

"But darling why on earth did you..."

"I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR THAT MAN CAROL, EVEN TRIED TO GET HIM JEALOUS WITH CARL, HOW PATHETIC AM I?" Carol hated the way she screamed her pain, when she herself had been thinking of Daryl too. How could she even have those thoughts, when Beth was hurting like this and so in love with him. Brushing the younger girls hair from her face she whispered soothing words as Beth broke down crying, grateful to confess her love and pain.

"I made him feel it was a mutual agreement Carol, the split was mainly his idea, I hate being away from him. I hate not feeling his lips on mine. Carol want do I do?"


	6. Chapter 6

The day had passed so quickly the evening coming in, as the air cooled. Carol sat on the porch in the over sized rocking chair sipping on her coffee, watching the sun setting with beautiful reds and orange lights cast across the darkening sky, from the glow. Dinner had been a joyous affair and she had never heard Sophia so happy, the little girl was settling in well already.

Carol had no watch but time here was unlimited, she had no where to go, no time limit, for the first time in years her time was hers and hers alone do with what she liked, and at that moment her thoughts cast to Daryl and how he would spend the time with her, his words from earlier still clear in her head.

Sipping the hot drink, lost in her thoughts, the footsteps were almost on her before she sensed she was not alone.

"You thinking hard there sweetheart?" Smiling up at Herschel, she nodded at him.

"Been a long day, thank you so much Herschel, it's …." struggling to keep her voice straight, she felt the last of her worries fall from her heavy shoulders.

"Now don't you go getting upset honey, Little Sophia is settling in already you would think she has been here for years. Beth has just finished reading that story to her, she's asleep already. So you just enjoy this time. Do you want to talk yet honey? I've left you alone, but if you need to talk I am here" Carol shook her head, but thanked him for the offer. Getting slowly to his feet, he pulled her up into his arms and hugged her tight.

"I know Herschel, and I will soon, just want to enjoy the peace , take time to get over the things and heal. He did a lot of damage to me mentally and physically. I have bruises and scars, I know with your love and support I will, in fact Sophia and I will heal quickly. I am so grateful to you all" Pulling her in tight,he knew that was all he would get from her for now. Kissing her on the head, he walked back into the house, letting her battle her demons and come to terms that both of them were now safe away from the thing called Ed.

Coming out from the shadows, at the side of the house, Daryl waited until the door gently shut behind Herschel, then slowly walked up the steps, ensuring his footsteps were quiet. He was not wishing to scare her, but having the upper hand on this situation between them would help him, He had no damn idea what hold this little pixie had over him, she made him hot and hard and very much alive. For an unknown reason he felt anger at the words he had overheard that man she had called a husband would suffer for what he had done to both his woman and child. Halting in his steps his brain going in overdrive, what the hell did he say "his woman" where the hell did that come from?. OK she had been in his thoughts from the moment he set eyes on her, when she challenged him all he wanted to do was push her to the dusty ground and take her hard and quick, not caring who the hell saw him. Merle had ripped into him most of the afternoon telling him she was off limits, she was still coming to terms with what happened and to stay well away from her, if all he could think about was getting his dick wet. Smirking at that, Merle was right on one thing he wanted her and he was going to have her.

Carol could feel a presence around her, her body reacting with butterflies in the stomach, was someone out there watching? Oh god had Ed found them already, glancing towards the road, controlling her breathing, trying her best not to worry. Forcing her breathing back to normal, when she saw the large gates and the walled area, Ed would have to get through the locked gates before he even got to her. So what was causing her stomach to flutter, the hairs on the back of her neck to spike up. Turning towards the house she saw him, standing there leaning against the wall behind where she sat, not a care in the world

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SCARE ME DIXON!?" Shouting at him in anger, how dare he scare her like that. Damn she should have kept her voice down others will be running out if she was not careful and she did not wish to wake up Sophia with her scream, it would frighten her.

"Calm the hell down woman, ain't going to hurt ya." Moving closer to her, he could hear the change in her breathing, so he had scared her had he?., she was worse then a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs

"Well you have a funny way of showing it. What did you think creeping up on me like that you stupid hi…..." before she could finish her rant he had her mouth under his, arms wrapping around her small waist, as he pulled her off the chair into his hard body. His tongue demanding entry into her warm mouth, almost laughing at her struggling against him, as she finally opened up allowing him entry to taste her. Hell he was so turned on, his cock hard and ready, aching to slide into her. Twisting them both pushing her against the cold bricks of the house, he could not stop his body from thrusting against hers. Lifting her arms up above her head, their tongues battled for domination, he couldn't get enough of this woman in his arms, never had he been pushed so quickly over the edge like she was doing to him now. His leg thrust in between hers allowing him to push further into her forcing her to acknowledge what she did to him.

"Fuck woman I need ya bad" his lips now at her ear after ripping them from hers to get some much needed air. Carol lost herself in this man, the moment his lips met hers she was gone, yes she tried to fight him, but what was the point they both knew where this would end. Like him she had never felt this way, after all Ed had done to her she promised herself no man would get close to her again, guess promises were meant to be broken

"What are you?..." her words stopping on a soft moan when his teeth bit into her neck, his mouth sucking hard, following with the soft glide of his tongue soothing the bite, holding her arms to the wall, in one hand his other slid down to her top slipping underneath feeling the soft skin of her stomach, loving how she moved into his touch

"Please...oh god" her words escaping her lips on another moan this time a little louder as her body gave itself over to him. She should stop this, she was disfigured under her clothes, no man would want her when they saw. Reality came in, pushing her body against his, trying to stop the wonderful torture he was subjecting her to.

"Daryl please I can't'...' his lips stopping her again, his fingers ghosting up her stomach, feeling the scars he knew were there, after all he had heard most of the conversation with Herschel. To him they were proof she had survived the ordeal, and in time she would see his, he no longer cared how damaged his body was, not with her.

"I need ya Carol, can't ya feel what ya doing to me. ..." her lips sunk into his neck and bit him hard after all he had marked her,

"Fuck woman, I'm gonna cum in my pants if ya continue, I don't care Carol about the damage he has done. I want to love ya, show ya what it is like to be wanted, needed and lo..." what was he saying he almost told her loved, swallowing his words back he prayed she didn't hear. Feeling her fight him, he felt as if cold water had been thrown over them to cool him down, yet it was reality sinking in, allowing her to move a little, he released the hold on her arms. Both still shaking with the desire that had been rushing through them. Daryl took a few shaky steps back when she pushed him away and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Pushing past him she bent over to get her body and thoughts under control. Pushing his hand through his damp shaggy hair, he gulped in some much needed air. How the hell had they lost control so quickly, reaching out a hand to her, he took it back when she brushed him off.

"Don't touch me, oh god we almost... I...with you...Beth will kill me" Daryl could see how upset she was, and that had not been his intention, saying that almost taking her on the porch had not been his intentions either, her words finally bursting through the fog in his brain.

"Beth? What the hell as she got to do with this?" Carol looked up at him, seeing the confusion clear in his eyes, He had no idea, not one incline of the younger girls feelings. Standing upright her hands on her hips she looked him up and down, seeing his body react to her scrutiny.

" Beth has a lot to do with it Daryl, that girl loves you and I will not do anything to hurt her" how it hurt Carol to say those words, she would lose him now, even though she had never really had him. Beth was sure a lucky woman, because that man could make her forget everything for awhile. Being in his arms, feeling his passion made her feel like a woman a sexy one at that, which was something Ed had always tried to kick out of her, until eventually she believed his cruel words.

"Carol, I don't love Beth I never have. Why would I want a child, when I have a beautiful woman in front of me, who almost came apart in my arms" his hands running again through his hair keeping the bangs from his eyes. Letting her see that he was telling her the truth.

"No this must never happen again it was wrong, please just leave me alone to heal, to move on from what I suffered. You need to tell Beth how you feel, but if you hurt her Dixon I will never forgive you" turning on her heels she walked quickly to the door, casting one regretful glance over him she rushed into the house, hoping the tears that were threatening to fall waited until she reached the safety of her room. She had only been at Herschel's one day and already she felt she had to leave.


End file.
